


I love the way you blush

by pinksarchives



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, just a fluffy taegyu fic that no one asks but i delivered, no more angst ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinksarchives/pseuds/pinksarchives
Summary: Just Beomgyu and Taehyun being your domestic college boyfriends. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	I love the way you blush

**Author's Note:**

> I always see angst taegyu fics and I feel like the society needs more of soft taegyu moments, so here, come and get your kith.
> 
> If you find any grammatical error, just punch me virtually! XD
> 
> Enjoy reading!

“Remember when you told me how much you  _ hate _ my smile when we first met?” Taehyun says mockingly, totally ignoring the slender arms snaking around his small waist.

Beomgyu puffs a laugh when he remembers the scene that the other was talking about. The taller one leans forward to plant soft kisses on the exposed neck in front of him. “I just said that because your smile is so captivating that it’s distracting me.”

Taehyun scoffs. “I know I’m so handsome but you can’t be that rude to someone you just met.” 

Taehyun tries to continue typing on his laptop. He knows that he shouldn’t let his boyfriend  _ distract _ him now, not when his thesis papers are due next week.

“Alright. I admit I was an asshole before but you can’t keep on ignoring me like this.” Beomgyu whines but his voice came out sultry, dark, and deep. That voice that Taehyun always admires especially whenever Beomgyu sings his self-composed love song to him.

And Taehyun is already on the verge of shutting down his laptop because  _ fuck _ school,  _ fuck _ deadlines, he just wanna cuddle with his boyfriend. They haven’t seen each other for four months because of the quarantine, okay? And Taehyun misses his boyfriend as much as Beomgyu misses him.

“I have so many deadlines.” Taehyun manages to answer, voice unexpectedly small. 

Beomgyu, who’s still hugging Taehyun’s waist, waits for him to continue because he knows that Taehyun will always be willing to break his own walls for  _ him _ , just like how Taehyun accepts Beomgyu into his life even though he said that he would never date anyone during his college years.

“But I can continue to work on this later.” Taehyun heaves a not so defeated sigh. “I know you drive for four hours just to see me, so, movie marathon it is!”

The strong arms wrapped around his waist hug him tighter and Taehyun could even hear how Beomgyu screamed excitedly. Taehyun laughs at how silly his boyfriend could be, a version of Beomgyu that he only shows to him, childlike, vulnerable, sweet, and loving.

“I love you so much—” Beomgyu leans in for an attempt to steal a kiss but Taehyun’s slender hand caught him first. 

“But we are not watching Avengers again.” He warned before the older could protest.

As if defeated, Beomgyu’s lips were formed into a cute pout. He’s so handsome and whenever he does these things, Taehyun’s heart never fails to skip a beat. This man is beyond the word handsome! 

And his pout is working on the younger again. The unbreakable Taehyun laughs and leans in to attach his lips to the other.

“Stop pouting. You’ve stolen so many kisses already. It’s my turn to steal some.” Taehyun fakes a scolding tone after the kiss. He sneers trying to hide his blushing face. 

“What a theft. You should try to steal more, I don’t really mind.” Beomgyu’s teases. Amused at the sight of his boyfriend’s face getting as red as his hair.

Maybe he’ll get used to seeing Taehyun trying to hide his flushed face or maybe not, either way, Beomgyu  _ loves _ doing everything that makes the other blush and he wants to continue making Taehyun blush for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Yey! Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Comments, suggestions, and reactions are highly appreciated. <3
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
